Brotherhood Nightmare
by Red Witch
Summary: My 100th Evo fic! And it's done! All five chapters are up! The Brotherhood must deal with a new enemy that threatens the world on their own, without any help. We're doomed.
1. Where's My Woobie?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution characters so don't sue me. I have been having this weird Lance fixation lately. Especially with the woobie thing. He he. I love tormenting him! This is my first fic that's in chapters. It was only gonna be a short piece, but then something better entered my mind. So here it is! The boys go on an adventure on their own to defeat a new villain! With no help whatsoever from the X-men! God help us all…

Brotherhood Nightmare

**Chapter 1: Where's My Woobie?**

Lance screamed and woke up shaking. Another nightmare. He didn't get it; he almost never had nightmares. But for the past week he'd been having them every night. He reached out for his secret weapon against the darkness, his childhood blanket. The only item he had from his parents. The only proof he had that they had ever loved him. 

Instead he found nothing.

"What?" He turned on the light and looked underneath his pillow. It wasn't there. It was there last night. "Where is it?" He asked, his voice shaking. He started tearing apart the bed sheets looking for it. "WHERE IS IT! It's not here. It's not here! It's not here! If it's not here then that means…"

He ran out of his room and started pounding on the doors of the other Brotherhood members. "EVERYBODY UP! GET OUT HERE NOW!" 

"What's going on?" Tabitha yawned sleepily. 

"Oh man what is it Lance," Pietro grumbled. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" 

"Okay!" Lance stood in the hall shaking. "I know one of you has it! Just give it back to me and nobody gets hurt!"

"What?" Todd snapped. 

"You know what!" Lance snapped. "Something very important is missing! It is not where it should be."

"If you're talking about your brain you lost that months ago," Todd said.

"Stow it Toad!" Lance grabbed Todd by the shirt and glared into his eyes. 

"Hey leggo of me!" Todd yelped. "I didn't take nothin'!" 

"No," Lance let go of Todd shaking. "No you wouldn't do it. You've got your frog. You don't need to do it. You'd never take it. And Freddy you wouldn't take it either…"

"Take what?" Todd asked, exasperated. Then it hit him. "Wait, are you talking about your baby blanket?"

"IT'S A WOOBIE!" Lance screamed. "A WOOBIE!" 

"Oh no," Fred groaned.

"That's what this is about?" Pietro slapped his head. "You lost your stupid blanket? Who are you Linus from Peanuts?"

"It's not funny Pietro!" Lance snapped. "My parents gave me that! It's the only thing I have left from them! It's the only thing I have that…Never mind! Just give me back my woobie and nobody gets hurt!"

"I didn't take your stupid woobie and neither did anybody else," Pietro snapped. 

"Look I just need it okay!" Lance shouted panicking. "Where is it?" Without thinking he focused his powers and the entire house began to shake. 

"Lance stop it!" Pietro cried out.

"Yeah quit shaking the place man!" Fred shouted.

"Lance you're getting sawdust in my hair!" Tabitha covered her head.

"Quit bringing down the house yo!" Todd shouted. 

Lance stopped, panting with minor exhaustion. "I want it back!" He shouted. "I need it back! Where is it?" He ran into Todd's room. He ran back out. "No way am I gonna find anything in there! Pietro's room!" He ran in there.

"Man he's really freaked," Fred watched him. "I've never seen him like this. He must have really had a bad dream this time. A real bad dream." 

"You know I've been having bad dreams too," Todd fidgeted. 

"So have I," Pietro thought.

"WHERE'S MY WOOBIE!" Lance ran back and forth from room to room.

"I had a couple too," Fred nodded. "But I thought it was indigestion."

"What about Tabitha?" Todd asked. "You think she's had any?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LUNATIC! I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID WOOBIE!" She screamed. 

"WHERE IS IT!" Lance shouted. The sound of stuff being tossed around was heard.

"Something tells me the nightmares are only limited to us," Pietro said. "Then again, it could be her that's causing them!"

"ROCKY YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO PUT MY STUFF DOWN BEFORE I FRY YOUR BUTT!" 

"But what could be causing them yo?" Todd scratched his head. 

"I think it's time for careful analysis! This looks like a job for…" Pietro made a quick change into a suit. "Doctor Maximoff, psychiatrist!" 

"Oh great," Fred groaned. "Now they're both nuts!"

"AGGGGHHHHH!" Suddenly the house began to shake.

"Not again!" Todd shouted. 

"Oh man, we gotta stop him before he kills all of us!" Fred covered his head as bits of the ceiling rained down. 

"Rocky stop it!" Tabitha shouted. "Stop it! Guys!"

"Only one thing to do," Pietro shouted. "Freddy! Do it!"

"Sorry man," Fred gulped. "But this is for your own good!" He slapped Lance hard, knocking him out cold. 

"Okay," Pietro brushed himself off. "Blob you carry Lance downstairs. Tabby you look for his stupid woobie. Knowing Lance he put it someplace and just forgot about it! Everyone, to the couch!" He led the procession. 

Tabitha grumbled, "Sometimes I wonder if leaving the X-Men was such a good idea." 

"Okay, let's put him on the couch," Pietro motioned. "Now let's get to the bottom of this!" He started walking back and forth. "Now what do we know?"

"Uh…" Fred raised his hand.

"Let me rephrase that," Pietro sighed. "What do we know about these nightmares? I first started having nightmares the day after Christmas. You guys?"

"Yeah that sounds about right," Todd nodded. "You Freddy?" 

"That sounds about right," Fred scratched his head. "I think. I'm not very good at remembering dreams. Wait, there was this one great dream I had a couple of months ago! I was at the Superbowl and I was the star Quarterback and all these cheerleaders…"

"FRED!" Pietro snapped. "We're talking about nightmares, not fantasies!" 

"But I liked that dream!" Fred pouted.

"Okay can we get back on track here?" Todd sighed. "I mean, what were your nightmares about? Mine were when I was little." He gave out an involuntary shudder. 

"Mine too," Pietro said. 

"Yeah," Fred remembered. "I remember. I was with the other kids, but they laughed at me cause I was different. Used to laugh and call me names. They never let me join in any games. Oh wait that was the Rudolph Christmas special." 

"Freddy…" Pietro groaned.

"No no, wait a minute," Fred held up his hands. "That happened to me too."

"I'll bet Lance has been having those dreams too," Pietro nodded.

"Speaking of which," Todd indicated. 

Lance moaned as he woke up. His eyes were wide open. "No!" He screamed shaking violently.

"Hey Lance take it easy!" Fred said. "We're here. It was just a dream."

"No! No!" Lance's eyes darted around. The house started to tremble slightly. 

"Lance don't freak out or nothin'!" Todd said putting his hands up. "Oh man, here we go again!" 

"Yeah Lance, think happy thoughts," Fred told him. "Um…cheeseburgers, cotton candy…fries… ice cream."

"That's what you like Fred!" Todd told him.

"Hey everybody likes ice cream!" Fred huffed.

"I'll handle this," Pietro said. "Lance, think about Kitty."

"Kitty?" He blinked as if this was the first word he ever heard.

"That's right. Think of Kitty," Pietro held up a picture of Kitty. "See Kitty? Pretty Kitty." 

"Kitty," Lance sighed taking the picture, rocking himself back and forth. "Kitty."

"That's right Lance," Pietro spoke as if speaking to a little kid. "Think about Kitty. Pretty Kitty. Nice Kitty."

"Kitty," Lance relaxed focusing on the picture.

"Okay I think he's gonna be fine for now," Pietro told the others. "For once his stupid fascination with the X-Geek came in handy." 

"Yeah but what's causing the nightmares?" Todd asked. "Hey, you think that Xavier guy's behind this? He can go into minds!"

"Yeah, maybe he did something to Lance when he was with the X-Geeks," Fred reasoned.

"Nah," Pietro shook his head. "As much as I'd love to pin this on old Baldy, it's not his style. Plus if he was gonna do it, he'd have done something to us long ago. Something else is causing this."

"Maybe the X-Jerks are having bad dreams too?" Todd asked. "Maybe we should ask them?"

"Oh yeah," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Sure, we'll just call up Xavier and ask: Hi there! We're all having bad dreams at the Brotherhood house. Are you guys having bad dreams too? If not, could you help us solve our problem? Oh yeah, they're gonna love that!" 

"Yeah we can't ask them," Todd nodded. "Besides, most of them aren't even in town. They're all gone for Christmas break! And I heard that Xavier's Cerebro thing is busted so that's gonna be no help to us!"

"In other words we gotta figure this out ourselves," Lance's voice broke in. 

"Welcome back Lance," Pietro smirked. 

"Yeah," Lance fidgeted sheepishly. "Sorry guys, I …kinda went a little crazy back there I know, but when I get a dream that bad…I just can't seem to snap out of it unless…um…"

"Hey it's okay," Fred shrugged. "We understand. We all have our little crutches. When I have a bad dream I eat."

"Really I never would have guessed," Pietro smirked. 

"Lance I found your stupid woobie," Tabitha came downstairs holding it. "You know where it was? Drying in the bathroom!"

"What?" Lance blanched. "Oh yeah, I got a little blood on it the other night when I woke up from my nightmare. I accidentally scratched myself. Thanks," He sheepishly took the woobie and began stroking it absently. 

"Now that this crisis is over can we all go back to bed?" Tabitha snarled.

"Not just yet Tabby," Pietro said. "Have you had any nightmares lately?"

"If you don't count my life," She smirked. Then thought. "Well, actually now that you mention it I have been having some disturbing dreams lately."

"About what?" Todd asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

"Let me guess, something from your past you don't want dredged up," Pietro folded his arms.

"How did you know that?" Tabitha blanched.

"That's what's been happening to all of us!" Todd told her. "Somebody's behind this! Maybe some evil mutant out to get us!"

"Or maybe it's the non stop showing of horror movies and chili dogs you've been eating every night!" Tabitha groaned. 

"It's a conspiracy I tell you!" Todd pounded his fist into his palm. "A conspiracy!"

"No it isn't!" Tabitha got into his face.

"Yes it is!" Todd shot back.

"No it isn't!" 

"Yes it is!' 

"No!"

"Yes!" 

"I'm gonna get a snack," Fred got up and went to the kitchen.

"Blob this is kind of important!" Pietro exclaimed.

"So?" Fred asked. "That doesn't mean we have to discuss this on an empty stomach. I wonder if we have any graham crackers left?"

"It is not a conspiracy!" Tabitha shouted at Todd.

"Yes it is!" Todd shot back. "Of course it is! Why would you say that unless…wait! You're in on it aren't you?"

"What?" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Kitty," Lance rocked back and forth in his seat, stroking the fabric of his woobie and looking at Kitty's picture.

"Oh you are so out of your little froggy mind you know that?" Tabitha spat. 

"Oh really, then why are you so eager for us to ignore the facts!" Todd shot back.

"Hey do we have any chocolate syrup left?" Fred called out from the kitchen. 

"The only fact around here is that you are a paranoid little twerp!" Tabitha yelled.

"How long have you been spying on us? Who are you working for?" Todd grabbed a flashlight and shone it in her face. 

"Get that light outta my eyes before I sock you in the jaw!" Tabitha yelled.

"What's going on?" Todd hopped up and down in anger. "I want the truth!"

"I want Kitty," Lance moaned.

"Anybody want marshmallows?" Fred asked. 

"Oh man," Pietro put his head in his hands. "If someone is behind this we are so dead!"

"For the last time Speedy there is no one behind anything!" Tabitha shouted as she and Todd started fighting on the floor. 

From a distance a shadowy figure watched them through the cameras he had secretly planted inside the house. He shook his head and smirked, "Idiots…"


	2. Enter the Bad Guy

****

Disclaimer: With the exception of the villain, I don't own X-men characters. So here's chapter 2 of Brotherhood Nightmare. 

**Chapter 2: Enter The Bad Guy**

The shadowy figure spied on his test subjects through the monitor. "So far so good," He murmured pleased with himself. "Of course, these Brotherhood characters are merely the beginning. The real fun will not begin until I start with Xavier and Magneto themselves. Not to mention the X-men. But this will do for now." 

He watched as the Brotherhood started to wake up. The night had degenerated into a pillow fight with each member hurling accusations as well as insults at each other. "Yes, their dreams are already tearing them apart," He nodded to himself. "Of course, they weren't exactly a well oiled unit to begin with. But they are amusing. In their own way." 

He watched as Lance pulled himself up from the tangle of bodies and pillows. "Not another night on the floor!" Lance groaned.

"How did we end up in another pillow fight?" Todd groaned.

"It's too early to remember," Pietro groaned picking himself off the floor. 

"All those in favor of just getting something to eat and going back to bed say aye," Lance groaned. 

"Uggggghhhhh," Everyone groaned.

"Close enough," Lance waved. He went to the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. 

The rest of the Brotherhood followed him. They munched nosily on cold cereal. "What has been going on with us?" Fred asked. "We were practically at each other's throats last night. We were never like this!"

"Yes we were," Todd said. "But I have to admit, all these nightmares are driving us crazy."

"Yeah," Pietro said. "Something is definitely wrong around here, but what?"

"I think it's the lack of heat. All your brains have been frozen," Tabitha said. "There is no mutant mastermind trying to take over your minds. If there were he'd be a pretty pathetic character to do so! Or stupid." 

"Look Tabby I know it sounds crazy but it's the only rational explanation," Lance said. "Especially for people like us. Let's face it, we're not normal people we know. Weird stuff does have a habit of happening to us."

"I still say it might be the fault of the X-Geeks," Fred grumbled.

"Freddy they're not even in town!" Tabitha groaned. "And even if Xavier wanted to try to take over your minds, that is a big if, he would have done it long ago as soon as that Mystique lady took off!"

"For once Tabby's right," Lance said. "Xavier can't be behind this. He's too soft. Not his style. He's more subtle about control. Somebody else must be doing this."

"Oh goody," Todd rolled his eyes. "Just what we need. Another mutant that can read our minds and cause us trouble! Lovely!" 

"I'm going back to bed," Tabitha said, getting up. "Call me when you guys come back from Fantasy Land.

Back in his lair, the figure smiled to himself and drew his dark cowl over his head. "Hmmm. I have to admit they are smarter than I gave them credit for. If they could figure out that their dreams are being manipulated, then when others' time comes that might make it difficult. I must be more careful. Yes, I think it's time to proceed to the next stage." 

************************************************************************

Fred wandered among the many mirrors of the funhouse. Strange, ghastly reflections of himself surrounded him. "I hate this place, " He muttered. "I hate this place! Why did I come to the circus anyway? I hate circuses!"

He looked at the mirror next to him. Inside a skinny Fred danced in front of him making faces. Fred made a look. "Oh wait, this is a dream isn't it?"

The figure in the mirror nodded energetically. "I hate bad dreams," Fred grumbled. "And I suppose at this point you turn into a clown with a chainsaw or something?"

The figure nodded no. Then it morphed into a tall cloaked figure with glowing green eyes. "Well that's good too," Fred remarked. "Hey!" He dodged a rock the figure threw at him. "Oh throwing rocks at me. Yeah that's scary."

The figure threw another rock at Fred's head but it stopped in mid air. Fred looked at it. It was glowing a bright blue. "And what is this supposed to do?" Fred asked. 

"You seek answers," The figure spoke. "This will lead you to the path."

"Come again?" Fred asked. 

"Look to the path," The figure stood aside and showed Fred a path filled with blue rocks. "At the end of the path of blue rocks you will find what you are seeking."

"Huh?" Fred asked.

"At the end of the Lane of Blue Rocks you will find an empty House of Wares," The figure continued. "It holds the answers you seek."

"I'm sorry are you trying to tell me something?" Fred asked. 

"COME TO THE WAREHOUSE AT BLUE ROCK LANE!" The figure screamed. "HOW HARD IS THAT TO FIGURE OUT! SHEESH! I'M TRYING TO BE A SHADOWY FIGURE OF THE NIGHT TORMENTING YOU WITH CLUES HERE! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS AND DRAW YOU A MAP?" 

Fred blinked at him. "Oh for crying out loud," The mysterious figure groaned and put his head in his hands. "I should have went with the frog boy! Okay listen up!" A map of the city appeared. A pointer appeared in the figure's hands. "You are here right? You take the main road for about ten miles, until you get to the light. Take a left and go straight until you come to a fork in the road. There's a sign that says Blue Rock Industrial Park. It's the first abandoned building on the right. You can't miss it! Got it?'

"Oh yeah I got it," Fred nodded happily. 

"Good," the figure groaned. "Now wake up the others and come there. Okay. I wanna get this over with. You're not the only mutants I have to torment you know!" 

"Okay," Fred nodded. "See you there."

"Yeah yeah," the figure walked into the mist. 

Fred opened his eyes with a snap. For a minute he couldn't remember anything. "Oh yeah!" He said. "Hey guys, listen up! I gotta tell you something!" 

************************************************************************

"Are you sure this is the place?" Pietro asked as they drove up the road to the abandoned warehouse. 

"Uh huh," Fred nodded. He and the others were in their battle uniforms. "That's where the guy said he would be."

"Okay is it just me or does this seem like a trap or something?" Todd asked. "I mean why else would the guy give us directions to the place?"

"Why would he give Blob the directions and not us?" Pietro rolled his eyes. "This guy doesn't seem too bright."

"Well he did say something about testing other mutants so he might be after the X-Geeks," Fred scratched his head. "So he can't be all bad right?" 

"Let's just be careful," Lance said getting out of the car. "For all we know this could be a trap. Then again maybe this guy wants to recruit us or something."

"What for?" Pietro snapped. "We work for Magneto remember?"

"Since when?" Lance snapped back. "The guy ditched us. He hasn't been seen in months. Personally I'm more than willing to listen if this guy makes an offer!" 

"Yeah maybe he'll set us up in a house like the X-Geeks!" Fred's eyes opened wide.

"Or maybe he wants to make us his pets or something," Todd shook his head. "I still say it smells like a trap!"

"Hey did we forget something?" Fred looked around. "I have this weird feeling that we did."

Back at the Brotherhood House…

"I can't believe they ditched me again!" Tabitha shouted, blowing up some dishes with energy bombs. "Where are those guys?" 

Meanwhile the Brotherhood had entered the abandoned building. "There's nobody here," Pietro zipped around the perimeter and the room. "Empty. Not even any boxes." 

"Except for that table over there," Fred pointed out. They went over. "Hey look! Presents!" Sure enough, there were five boxes with each Brotherhood's name on it. "Maybe it's Santa!"

"Freddy," Lance groaned. "It's not Santa!"

"How do you know?" Fred asked. "Maybe he couldn't find our house?"

"Our house has a 'Brotherhood Boarding House' sign on the front lawn!" Pietro groaned. "You'd have to be pretty stupid not to figure the connection!"

"You're right," Fred nodded. "Santa's smarter than that."

"I give up," Lance threw up his hands.

"Well we might as well open these," Pietro grabbed his box. "I love surprises!"

"Pietro wait!" Lance shouted. Too late, Pietro opened his box and was immediately shocked with a volt of electricity that knocked him unconscious.

"I told you it was a trap!" Todd shouted. "But did you listen, noooooooo!" 

"Grab him and let's get out of here!" Lance shouted. But before he could the other presents opened up on their own and emitted a green gas. The next thing he knew the room was spinning and he blacked out. 

Sometime later he opened his eyes. The other members of the Brotherhood were waking up as well. "Everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine just as soon as the room stops spinning," Pietro groaned.

"I told you it could be a trap," Todd said. "Nobody ever listens to me!"

"I'm sorry Toad did you say something?" Pietro smirked.

"Ha Ha Speedy," Todd made a face. "Very funny! If you'd been a bit more patient we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Where are we?" Fred looked around the dark room. "I can't see anything out there." Suddenly a glaring light blinded them. "Okay that's a bit too much!" 

The light toned down. They found themselves in an empty room swirling with mist. "Okay so the guys got a fog machine," Pietro smirked. "Big deal! Show yourself!" 

"Gladly."

Out of the mist a figure in black stepped out. He was cloaked in a dark black cape. All you could see of his face was his green glowing eyes. "Magneto?" Fred asked.

"No." The figure spoke.

"You look like him," Fred said. 

The figure sighed and removed his cowl. He appeared to be either in his late twenties or early thirties. His face was pale white with dark black hair streaked with purple. His eyes seemed to be rouged with black makeup in a style similar to Alice Cooper's.

"I am Nightmare," The figure grinned. "Welcome to yours."

"Our what?" Fred asked.

"Your nightmare," Nightmare groaned. "Nightmare is my name. It's one of my powers, manipulating dreams. It's a pun. An ironic joke!" 

"Oh nice to meet you," Todd piped up. "I'm Toad and that's Blob and Quicksilver and..."

"I KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE YOU IDIOT!" Nightmare screamed. "WHO DO THINK HAS BEEN SENDING YOU NIGHTMARES ALL THIS TIME?"

"You?" Lance exclaimed. "Why?"

"You morons are my lab rats," Nightmare explained. "Test subjects in order to prepare me when I go against the real enemy!"

"Yeah well how about testing this?" Lance shouted focusing his powers. Nothing happened.

"Fool," Nightmare snarled. "I control people's dreams. If I don't want you to have any powers, poof! You lose them!" 

"Dreams?" Pietro said. "What do you….? Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right," Nightmare smiled an evil smile. "Guess where you are?" 

Suddenly the ground erupted beneath them. Giant spires rose out of the ground. They found themselves entangled with cords that held them in place on the spires high above the ground. 

"I can't move!" Fred shouted.

"We're trapped!" Todd shouted.

"Trapped is right," Nightmare rose above them, like an angel of darkness. "Now the real fun begins…"


	3. That Was Then, This is Nuts

**Disclaimer: Except for Nightmare: I own no one. Part three of Brotherhood Nightmare: Nightmare starts to torture the boys: But who is really going to end up in pain?**

**That Was Then, This is Nuts**

"So what exactly are you?" Lance asked. "Some kind of Freddy Kruger wannabe?" 

"For the last time," Nightmare groaned. "I will explain my powers in full. I can manipulate dreams and have some limited telepathic ability. I can also recover any erased or repressed memories and vice versa. However, for some reason these powers of mine interfere with my ability to sleep. Hence I invented a chamber that not only allows me to rest, but to go into the mind of more than one person at a time. I do this by creating a sort of dream limbo where my every whim can become reality. For example…" He created a giant dragon with huge red scales and giant teeth. It blew fire at the bound Brotherhood, nearly scorching them. "Of course in my reality you can feel pain or pleasure…" 

At this the dragon turned into a mound of feathers that started to tickle the boys. "Or," Nightmare smiled. "Anything I desire." With a snap of his fingers the feathers reformed into a small cup of coffee. Nightmare took a sip of it. "Ahhhhh. Cappuchino." 

"But why do you want to hurt us?" Todd whined. "We never did anything to you!"

"Because I like tormenting others," Nightmare smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye. "And I will become the master of the world sooner or later, but first I have to get rid of any competition! So after I'm done with you I can move on to the real targets. You're just a warm up for the real thing."

"You know you seem pretty good at this psycho stuff so you really don't need to practice," Pietro gulped.

"Uh yeah," Todd nodded. "Why don't you move on to the big leagues? We don't mind!" 

"Hmmm," Nightmare purred. "Who shall I start with?" He looked at Fred. "Well definitely not you! Ahhh, how about you little one?" He glared at Todd.

"Uh that's okay, I can wait," Todd squirmed under his gaze. 

"I sense some repressed memories," Nightmare smiled. "Let's take a look shall we?" With a wave of his hand he created a door. He grabbed Todd and yanked him through it, leaving the others alone.

"We gotta do something!" Pietro struggled at his bonds. "That maniac makes Magneto look like a Boy Scout!" 

"Poor Toad!" Fred said. "What's he doing to him?" 

A bloodcurdling scream came from behind the door. Suddenly Nightmare ran back through the door screaming dragging Todd. He tossed Todd aside and started hammering the door shut. He placed a huge 'Do not open' sign on it and then made the door disappear. 

"Gee I'd forgotten all about that day," Todd said. 

"That…" Nightmare gasped. "Was…the most…horrible…I can't even deal with that! Okay note to self: Don't go in the Frog's mind ever again! Okay I'll deal with all of you in a minute. Just let me get myself together for a moment. And I thought I had a twisted mind!" 

"Don't be such a baby," Todd snapped. "Even that wasn't exactly the worst day of my life. Didn't even make the top ten!" 

"Oh shut up you little…" Nightmare snarled. "Wait…You just gave me an idea!"

"Can I have it back?" Todd asked weakly. 

"I think it's time we played a little game," Nightmare smiled. "How about a little hide and seek! You try to hide and I seek the demons inside of you! Ha!" With a wave he created a portal and flung the Brotherhood inside it. They screamed as flashing lights surrounded them. They seemed to fall for hours, and then they finally landed with a loud whump!

"Somebody call my travel agent," Todd groaned. "I need to get a refund for this trip!" 

"This is not my day!" Pietro got up. 

"Lance what are we gonna do?" Todd whined. 

"I don't know," Lance grabbed him by the shirt. "Why do I always have to…? Huh? Toad did you get bigger or something?"

"Hey I musta had a growth spurt yo!" Todd squeaked, looking Lance in the eye.

"You didn't grow Toad," Pietro yelped. "Lance shrunk! Yikes! We all shrunk!" 

They looked at each other. They had all reverted to small children, no older than six or seven. "Hey! We're kids!" Fred yelped. "Oh man! This stinks!"

"I really don't like the look of this!" Lance grumbled. 

"Hey what's that over there?" Pietro pointed out. There was a small house at the edge of the darkness.

"Looks like a house of some sort," Lance said. "Let's check it out!" 

"Hey it's a gingerbread house!" Todd squeaked. 

"Lunchtime!" Fred started gnawing on the door. Before anyone could speak he chewed a huge hole right through it. "All right! I ate our way in!"

"Blob," Lance said casually. "The door was open." He opened the door.

"Uh yeah," Fred scratched his head. "I knew that!" 

"Hey this is just like that story!" Todd piped up. "You know with the kids and the candy house in the woods."

"Yeah and it also had a witch in it!" Lance gulped. Just then a huge figure loomed over them. "Uh oh!"

"Surprise boys!" There stood Mystique standing before them. 

"Mystique?!" Pietro yelped. "What's she doing here?"

"Hey she must have got trapped too!" Todd squealed. "Boss Lady! You've come to save us!" He leapt on top of Mystique and knocked her down. He grabbed her in a big hug around the neck and started kissing her.

"AGGGHHH!" Mystique changed into Nightmare. "GET OFF OF ME!" 

"Huh?" Todd blinked as Nightmare stood up. 

"Well so much for using that to scare you!" Nightmare snarled holding Todd by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey put him down you meanie!" Fred grabbed Nightmare's leg. 

"Yeah! Quit picking on us!" Pietro grabbed his other leg. 

"Attack!" Lance tackled Nightmare sending him sprawling to the floor again. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Nightmare screamed. He used his abilities to toss all of them off of him. "Okay, obviously I can't handle all of you at the same time! So…" With a wave of his hand all four boys were tossed through the walls of the gingerbread house in separate directions. He delighted in their screams as they disappeared in the surrounding mists. "Separately they will be much more manageable. I'll use their own memories to keep them busy and then one by one…" He laughed. 

Lance felt like he was falling forever. He waved his arms and legs wildly as he tried to stop himself but to no avail. Finally he landed on the hard ground with a whump. 

"Where am I?" Lance shook his head. It looked like a cellar basement. A very familiar cellar basement. "Oh no…" Lance whimpered. "Not here!" 

"You worthless little coward!"

Lance saw an outlined figure. He didn't need to see his face to realize this was the foster parent from hell. "No," The frightened boy whimpered. "No you're not real. You died a long time ago. This isn't real!"

"Does this sound real enough to you boy?" The figure cracked a long belt. "Take off your clothes!"

"NO!" Lance screamed shaking. "Get away from me!" He backed up and tried to run away but he was trapped.

"You stupid little piece of garbage," The figure hissed, stalking him. "I'll teach you to try to stand up to me!"

"Go away!" Lance shook violently, fighting back tears.

"I own you boy!" The figure cornered Lance. "I control you! You don't even breathe without my permission! I'm gonna beat some sense into you once and for all! To keep you down in your place where you belong!"

The figure loomed over Lance. Lance braced himself for the blow. The figure raised the belt over his head, ready to administer a cruel blow.

And was promptly run over by a team of football players. 

"What!" The figure changed shape back into Nightmare. "All right! Who's the wise guy?" 

"Freddy! Freddy! He's our man!" A team of cheerleaders ran over him. "If he can't do it no one can!" 

"What is going on here?" Nightmare groaned. "This is supposed to be a place of torment and pain, not a pep rally!" 

"Freddy! Freddy!" A team of football players chanted as they carried Fred who was back in his normal size across a football field. 

"Freddy!" Lance called out. "How did you do this? How did you get back to normal size?"

"Oh hey Lance!" Fred waved to him. "I dunno. I was alone and bored so I pretended I was a big football star and before I knew it I was!" 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Nightmare made a motion. The football players and the cheerleaders disappeared. Fred fell on his butt with a loud whump. "Okay no more Mister Nice Maniac! Let's go with this!" 

Suddenly mirrors surrounded them. "Let's see how you manage to handle this!" Nightmare laughed. 

"Oh mirrors!" Fred huffed. "Real scary! Big deal. You tried this before with me, remember? How lame can you get?" 

That was when the figures in the mirror breathed a shot of fire. They barely missed getting singed. "Okay that's new," Fred looked around nervously. "Duck!"

He grabbed Lance and rolled away from a fire blast at the last second. "Don't worry Little Buddy!" Fred shouted as they dodged the fire surrounding them. "I got ya!" 

"This is so humiliating!" Lance groaned as Fred easily carried his small body.

"Well that ought to keep them busy for a while," Nightmare smirked. "Now for the others…"

Todd hopped through the strange woods. Even though he seemed to have lost the use of his tongue, he could still hop, although not as far. "I hate being little!" Todd whined, shivering in the cold air. Absently he blew a lock of his wild long hair out of his face as he surveyed where he was. "Where is everybody?" Todd whined. "I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna! This place looks like it came out of Dracula!"

Then he thought he heard something in the bushes. Cautiously Todd hopped over to investigate. It sounded like someone sobbing. Nervously he pulled back the bushes. His eyes widened at the discovery. "Pietro?"

Pietro was curled up into a ball. He was also still in his child body. "Hey Pietro it's okay," Todd put his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Wanda…" Pietro was crying. "I gotta find Wanda before the bad people do."

"Who's Wanda?" Todd asked. 

"My…" Pietro began to explain when suddenly a huge shadow loomed over them.

"There they are!" an angry villager snarled. "Kill the demons!"

"This is not good," Todd gulped. "Run!"

"Toad I can't run very fast!" Pietro yelped, trying to keep up with Todd. "I don't remember how to any more! Don't leave me!" 

"Hang on!" Todd let Pietro cling onto his back. Without thinking he leapt into the trees, easily navigating from branch to branch. 

"How are you doing this?" Pietro looked at the ground. "I thought our powers were gone?"

"Well I always had strong legs and could leap a little," Todd told him. "Oh man! That angry mob is gaining on us! What did you do to make them so angry at you yo?" 

"Nothing," Pietro spat out. "I did nothing! They think I'm a demon because of how I look!"

"I can certainly relate to that! Hang on!" Todd leapt out of the trees and skidded right to the edge of a cliff. He managed to keep from falling off just in time. "Oh boy. Did not see that coming!" 

"We're trapped!" Pietro yelped, as the angry mob grew closer.

"And it's a long, long way down!" Todd gulped looking over the precipice. 

"You're dead demons!" The leader of the mob screamed. "There's no way out!" 

"Run for it!"

"What?" The leader of the mob looked over his shoulder just in time to see a dragon like figure scorch him and the rest of the mob. Fred had ducked just in time to avoid the blast.

"You idiot!" The mob leader reformed into Nightmare and grabbed the creature by the neck. "NOT ME! THEM! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ROAST THEM! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?" He made the creature vanish with a wave of his hand. 

"Freddy?" Todd looked at the two friends who joined them. "How did you get back to normal?"

"If you can call Freddy normal," Lance smirked. At this Fred unceremoniously dropped him. "Hey!" 

"Dunno I just did!" Freddy shrugged. "But we're together again! Isn't it great?" He gave them a group hug.

"AGGGHH!" Pietro yelped. "Well yes and no…" He pointed to Nightmare who was glaring at them.

"Blob I don't suppose you can make another team of football players run him over again can you?" Lance asked.

"What?" Todd asked, an idea forming in his mind. "Wait a minute…"

"Okay if you all want to die together fine!" Nightmare pulled out a long sword. 

"How about not?" Todd concentrated and shot out his tongue, grabbing the sword away from him. 

"What?" Nightmare screamed, unable to believe this turn of events.

"All right!" Todd exclaimed as he grabbed the sword. Unfortunately the slime from his tongue made it to slippery to hold and it fell out of his hands right off the cliff. "Oops." He blanched as he watched it fall. 

"You stupid little frog!" Nightmare grabbed Todd by the neck. "Did you really think you could defeat me? Pathetic! I will kill all of you one by one. When you die here, your bodies will die as well! And that suits me just fine!" 

Nightmare tossed Todd off the cliff. "No!" Pietro shouted out.

"He was the first to go," Nightmare smirked. "Who's next?"

"You monster!" Lance cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"What are you gonna do about it little boy?" Nightmare mocked.

"Hey go dunk your head in cement yo!"

"What?" Nightmare whirled around just in time to get a mouthful of slime in the face. To his shock Todd had flown up from the chasm. He was back to his regular size and had wings that resembled a dragon's.

"Toad!" Lance whooped with joy. "You're okay!" 

"But that's impossible!" Nightmare screamed in rage. "How did you do that?"

"Well I just thought of having wings and I got 'em!" Todd smiled. 

"How does that work!" Nightmare yelped. "I'm the only one who can manipulate dreams!"

"Well yeah, but we're in our own minds too right?" Todd said. "And it's a dream right? So if we think of it, we can do it too!"

"That's impossible!" Nightmare snarled. "It doesn't work like that!"

"Yeah it does!" Todd shot back. "Sometimes if I think real hard before I go to sleep I can dream the dream I want! Anybody can do that! Try it guys!"

"Really?" Little Lance looked up. 

"Yeah!" Fred said. "He's right! I changed the dream and I wasn't even trying!"

"Let me try!" Little Pietro nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard. A glowing light surrounded him.

"No stop!" Nightmare commanded. Too late. Pietro grew back to normal before him.

"Yeah it worked!" Pietro yelled. "Hey who'd have thunk that Toad would come up with the solution!" 

"Well you don't watch all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies twelve times without learning something!" Todd told him. "Lance your turn!" 

"I…" Lance looked around him. "I don't know if I can!" 

"Hey if I could do it, you can do it!" Todd cried out.

"You?" Nightmare glared at him. "You can't do anything. You're a reject! A freak who's only good for destroying things! No wonder your parents didn't want you!"

"No!" Lance whispered. "That's not true…" 

"Don't listen to him Lance!" Pietro shouted. "He's just trying to psyche you out!"

"You think they wanted you because they gave you this dirty rag?" Nightmare conjured up Lance's woobie. "Ha! It's a stupid piece of junk!" He tore it to bits with his clawed hands. "What do you think about that?"

Lance stared at him. His eyes grew cold. "No one…" He said dangerously. "No one…MESSES WITH MY WOOBIE!" 

A flashing light surrounded Lance and soon he was back to full size. "Okay," Lance glared at Nightmare. "You wanna fight? Let's do this! It's payback time!" 


	4. Time for a Showdown! Bring Doughnuts!

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is Nightmare! Okay he's not much but he's mine! Every one else belongs to Marvel. Don't sue me. Well now here it is, the final battle between the Brotherhood and Nightmare! Or is it? **

**Chapter 4: Time For a Showdown! Bring the Doughnuts!**

The Brotherhood glared at Nightmare. "So," Nightmare huffed. "You may have figured out how to defend yourselves, but the battlefield is still mine!" 

"Oh yeah?" Lance focused his powers. The ground started to shake. 

Nightmare simply floated in the sky. "Oh please," he laughed. "You didn't think it would be that easy to defeat me now did you? All your powers are useless on the ground!" 

"Not all of us are on the ground yo!" Todd dive-bombed him with his wings. "Take this!" He slimed him again in one fell swoop. 

"BLELECH!" Nightmare wiped the slime off him. "All right, if that's the way you wanna play…"

"Huh?" Todd yelped as his wings disappeared. "Help!" 

"I gotcha buddy!" Fred held out his hands and caught Todd. "You're safe!"

"This is safe?" Todd yelped as Nightmare started to throw lightning bolts at them.

"Come on Nighty!" Pietro stuck his tongue out as he zipped around. "Can't catch me!"

"No but I can catch them," Nightmare smirked as he shot a bolt straight at Lance. Pietro yanked him away just in time. 

"That was close!" Lance gulped. 

"Oh oh here he goes again!" Pietro yelled. "Freddy look out!" 

"No!" Todd closed his eyes. To everyone's surprise he created a force field which harmlessly bounced the lightning off. 

"How the heck did you do that?" Fred asked.

"Well it always works on those anime shows," Todd shrugged. "I just concentrated and…"

"That's it!" Lance and Pietro zipped up to them. "This is our dream as well as his! We can take control! Everyone concentrate! Think of something big and powerful to defeat him!"

"How about Godzilla?" Todd gulped as Nightmare loomed over them. 

"Works for me!" Pietro closed his eyes. "Let's try it!" 

They all closed their eyes and focused. Soon a loud roar echoed through the landscape. "We did it!" Lance shouted with glee as he opened his eyes to see the familiar form of the powerful scaly lizard.

Unfortunately it was only two feet tall.

"Uh Lance something tells me we're not as good at it as he is," Todd gulped. "And I don't think we're gonna get the chance to practice!" 

Nightmare laughed as he easily fried the Brotherhood's creation. "Hey maybe we should try growing wings like Toad did!" Lance came up with a backup plan.

"Good idea!" Pietro jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt. "Yikes!" 

"Wings, wings, wings…" Fred tried to concentrate. "Yow! Lightning! Butt on fire!" Fred shouted as he ran around. 

"This isn't working!" Todd hopped around dodging lighting bolts. "This isn't working!" 

"Oh man for all the times to have a power shortage," Lance gulped. Nightmare managed to herd them to the edge of the cliff. "Oh boy…we're doomed."

"This will finish you off!" Nightmare created a huge bazooka. "Good bye Brotherhood! It was nice destroying you!" 

A huge ball of energy suddenly appeared in front of him and exploded, sending Nightmare reeling. "WHAT?" He shouted as his weapon disintegrated. "Who dares…?"

"Hey guys!" Tabitha waved. "What's shakin?" 

"How did you get in this dream?" Nightmare snarled. 

"Well when the boys ditched me I found they scribbled down the address on a piece of paper they left behind." She explained. "I took the bus here and I went inside and I found you all in your little virtual reality game here. So I put on an extra helmet and went inside."

"Tabby this ain't no game yo!" Todd explained. "This guys controlling our dreams and he's gonna kill us!' 

"Oh really?" She folded her arms. "So he's like a Freddy Kruger rip off huh?" 

"Yeah," Todd nodded.

"Don't call me that!" Nightmare snarled. "You little bit of …Yikes!" He barely dodged another energy bomb.

"Once again it's up to the girl to save the boys and kick the bad guy's butt!" Tabitha shouted, launching a huge energy bomb at Nightmare. He created a shield to protect him from the blast.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nightmare added wryly. "Bah. I'll tear you to ribbons and use what's left of you to feed to the crows!"

"Oh I am sooo scared," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "This is a dream right? Well that means it's only as real as I want it to be! How about we change the scenery here? Too much of that doom and gloom stuff. How about this?" 

Suddenly the environment changed. "Where the heck…" Lance looked around him and saw that he and the others were inside a small boat. Surrounding them were several moving dolls in the shape of little kids all around the world. Nightmare was in a boat of his own. They all flinched as the dolls sang: 

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears; it's a world of hopes and a world of fears, there's so much that we share! And it's time we're aware, it's a Small World after all! It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!_

"MAKE IT STOP!" Nightmare covered his ears. "MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE IT STOP!"

"O-kay I think I liked the cliff better," Lance felt a little nauseous. 

"You gotta admit," Pietro looked around. "She's good."

_"There is just one moon," _Tabitha, Todd and Fred sang. _"And one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone! Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide, it's a small world after all!" _

"SHUT UP!" Nightmare screamed blasting the dolls all around him with energy blots. "SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHUT UP! AGGHGHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Soon all the dolls were nothing more than rubble. "You people are the sickest, most deranged lunatics I have ever met!"

"Oh take a chill pill!" Tabitha wiggled her nose, imitating a character on one of her favorite TV shows. "Let's just hang out will ya?"

The next thing they knew, they were inside a coffee shop. "I don't believe this," Lance looked around him. "Hey you know something Nightmare, your powers are pretty pathetic!"

"What?" Nightmare glared from his table. He looked at the table he was sitting at. "Tea? I didn't order this!" 

"How about some coffee!" Pietro grabbed a pot off a table and zipped past him, pouring the steaming contents in his lap before running away. 

"AGGHH!" Nightmare snarled. "I have had enough of this!" 

"Oohh! Doughnuts!" Fred ran up to the counter. "I'll have a couple of chocolate glazed, two jelly filled…"

"Blob this is no time for a snack yo!" Todd shouted as he saw Nightmare looming over him. "On the other hand, catch!" He grabbed some doughnuts and threw them at Nightmare. 

"Why you little…" Nightmare raised his fist angrily. "That's it! This has gone far enough!" With a wave the coffee shop disappeared and was replaced by an arctic wasteland. With a wave he threw a blast of freezing air and hail at the Brotherhood. Fred managed to somehow catch his flying teammates. They held onto him for dear life as Fred tried to stand against the blast. But he was quickly losing ground.

"Guys I can't hold up much longer!" Fred cried out.

"We gotta do something!" Todd shouted. "Before I become a Toadcicle!" 

"There's nothing you can do!" Nightmare cackled as he rose above them in the winter sky. "You fools are finished!"

"Hang on Blob," Pietro shouted. "We gotta fight back!" 

"After I finish destroying you I'll destroy the X-men one by one!" Nightmare laughed. "I think I'll start with the one you're so fond of Avalanche. Yes, I will enjoy tearing your precious little Kitty to bits. Piece by piece."

"Kitty?" Lance's eyes opened wide. "NOOOOO!" 

In the real world, Lance lay there on a table, his head inside a helmet attached to a machine. Slowly, he made a fist and the ground started to move. It shook harder. And harder.

Back in the dream Nightmare was just about to blast them with another bolt of lightning when he was jolted by a shock. "Now what?" He snarled.

"Hey Lance are you doing this?" Pietro asked as the world shook around them. 

"I don't know," Lance looked around. "It sure feels like me!"

"Impossible!" Nightmare snarled. "Your sonic disturbances can't affect me up here! Unless you're doing it in the real world…" He trailed off. "Uh oh." 

"Uh oh?" Pietro's eyes opened wide. "I don't like that."

"You idiot!" Nightmare hissed. "Somehow part of your subconscious is controlling your powers, destroying my lab in the real world!" He hissed. "Unless I destroy all of you first that is…"

"Something tells me if we don't wake up soon, we're not gonna wake up at all!" Pietro clung to Fred as the winds blasted them. Nightmare began to increase his assault.

"We gotta wake up and warn Xavier!" Lance shouted. "Before he does this to Kitty or anyone else!"

"No you won't!" Nightmare snarled. "I'm not going to have my plans ruined by the likes of you!"

"I've got an idea!" Tabitha made a large energy bomb. "When this goes off the blast should be enough to wake us up!"

"But what if it kills us?" Todd asked.

"Then we're in trouble," Tabitha said.

"Oh great," Todd rolled his eyes.

"Here we go," Tabitha indicated the bomb. "It's almost time!" 

"That's it!" Nightmare waved and sent some kind of blast towards them. "I am not taking any chances with the likes of you!"

"This is gonna hurt!" Todd closed his eyes as the small energy bomb reached critical mass just as Nightmare's wave hit them.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!


	5. I Won't Tell if You Won't...

**Do I really have to keep telling you people that the only person I own is Nightmare? Not that he's worth much but…Well here it is: the conclusion of Brotherhood Nightmare where all the loose ends will be tied up. Sort of. **

**Chapter Five: I Won't Tell If You Won't**

The first thing Lance noticed was that the ground was shaking. Of course with powers like his this was not entirely unexpected. What did surprise him was that he was lying on some kind of table and that Tabitha was helping him stand up. Then he felt bits of the ceiling fall on his head. "What the…?"

He saw Fred was trying to hold up a support beam. "I can't hold this much longer!" Fred yelped. "The whole building's gonna collapse!" 

"How the heck did this happen?" Tabitha yelled.

"What did you do?" Todd yelped.

"Me?" She shot back. "I'm not the one…"

"Guys can we please stop arguing before we get smashed?" Pietro yelped rapidly. 

"Come on let's go!' Todd hopped as fast as his little legs could carry him. Somehow Fred managed to make it out of the room after the others just before it collapsed. The next thing Lance knew, there was a loud sound. He looked behind him to see the building implode on itself. For several minutes they stood there watching the building collapse, dazed and confused.

"Guys?" Fred looked around. "What happened? How did the building end up collapsing on top of us?" 

"I dunno," Pietro coughed. "Last thing I remember was opening that box and…"

"Yeah you got shocked," Todd said. "And then there was this gas…"

"I found you guys in some kinda machine," Tabitha scratched her head. "I guess I must have wrecked it. You guys don't remember anything?" 

"Not a thing," Lance shook his head. His ears caught the sound of sirens. "Oh man the Cops! Let's get out of here!" 

"I'd better drive," Tabitha shoved Lance in the back seat. 

"Oh man talk about living dangerously…" Todd moaned as they sped away.

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Nightmare wandered around in the mist. "I appear to be stuck in some kind of dream limbo. That's okay. No problem. I'll get out of it when my chamber opens. Which should be right about now." He looked at his watch. "Hmm. Any minute now. Uh huh. I see…Okay. Well I see the fail-safe device hasn't worked yet so that means that it must be broken somehow. But that's okay. When somebody opens the chamber I'll automatically wake up." Then he thought. "Of course, if something like the building collapsed it could be a long time before anyone finds me. And the chamber is shielded so not only can't I call on someone using my telepathy but also someone with telepathy can't find me. And I can't go in anyone else's dream unless they put on one of the mind connectors. Oh well. Perhaps the Brotherhood will come after me for revenge and wake me up…or they would have if I hadn't erased their memories at the last minute. That may not have been one of my smartest moves. Okay. Let me think. You know I suppose I should have hired an associate or something. Then someone would know I was here. What to do? Ah! I guess I'll just have to wait until some construction company comes and moves the building off of me. Of course if they do that I could get killed accidentally anyway. Okay. I'm trapped here. Oh boy." He put his head in his hands. "This…has really not been a very good day for me!" 

Back at the Brotherhood house it had gotten late. Todd looked up from his cocoa. "So what do you guys think happened?"

"I dunno," Pietro shrugged. "But whatever happened I don't think we should tell anybody about this."

"Yeah," Lance said. "We might get in a lot of trouble for destroying that building. Whoever owns it may not be too happy we did that. Anybody remember why we were there in the first place?"

"I can't really remember," Fred frowned. "It's all kind of fuzzy."

"Freddy you can't remember anything except what you had for dinner last night!" Pietro laughed. 

"So what did happen Mr. Smart Guy?" Fred snapped. 

"Well…" Pietro frowned. "Um…We uh…"

"Ha!" Fred pointed. "You can't remember either!" 

"Maybe we were just hanging out," Todd suggested. "You know, messing around."

"In our battle uniforms?" Lance asked. 

"Well whatever the reason," Tabitha shook her head. "It's over and I won't tell anybody what happened if you won't. I'm going to my room." She started humming the song It's a Small World and went upstairs. 

Todd and Fred watched as she went. Absently, they started humming the song as well. "What are you doing?" Pietro asked.

"I dunno," Todd shrugged. "For some reason I got that song stuck in my head."

"Me too," Fred said. "And I feel like doughnuts! Wanna get some?" 

"Well I guess everything in the world must be alright if Freddy wants to eat some doughnuts!" Pietro mocked. "Aren't you guys even a little worried that something must have happened to us?"

"Not really," Fred shrugged. "I just want doughnuts."

"Wait you gotta admit, Pietro has a point," Lance said. "Some kind of mystery is going on around here."

"What isn't a mystery is how much a doofus Blob and Toad are," Pietro snickered.

"Hey!" Fred growled. 

"That's it!" Todd said. "You're going down Quickie!" 

"Yeah right!" Pietro zipped out of Fred's grasp. "You losers can't catch me!" 

"Sounds like a challenge," Lance smirked. "Let's get him!" 

The boys spent the rest of the day chasing Pietro. They finally cornered him in his room and had a massive pillow fight war. It ended up just another normal day in the Brotherhood House. Well, as normal as one could get with the boys. 

Underneath ten tons of rubble, a dark dreamer slept. He would remain there for a long, long time. 


End file.
